Love Song
by April .S
Summary: Well It's about Serena. Her B/f is a famouse Pop Singer with his brothers. S&D Just read & review
1. Chapter 1

"Love Song"  
  
I am got this idea out of a book I read Called "Love Song" I am   
using most of the story line but changing it to my own words &   
Putting in extra things!!  
  
  
Serena is going out with a pop star that she grew up with  
She thinks he loves her so much but when he comes home from  
a music tour of "BoyzLife" With his brothers (The other band members)  
She sees how he has changed but what is this is she falling for his  
older brother??  
  
Disclaimer: Of couse I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
  
Chapter1!!  
  
"Usa it's starting" My little sister Rini yelled to me. I ran into the   
room just as the words "Boyzlife In Concert" came across the tv screen.  
As I wached the tv I noticed it was a out door stage then I saw them.  
Boyzlife or as I knew them the Shileds. It was so hard to belive that  
I grew up with them & that they lived next door to me all my life & just   
a year ago we were in there basment recording our own songs togather.  
& here they were now famouse heart throbs of america. There he was my guy  
Chad Shileds. We became a couple when he asked me to the spring dance 2   
years ago. My thoughts were interupted by one of there songs. It was my   
fav. of all their songs. As I wached them I remembered the times we spent  
in their basement just me, Chad, Darien, & Andrew. I was broke out of   
my thoughts again by the solo played by Darien as I was listening to it  
I noticed that Dariens skills have improved. As I looked Darien over the  
word "Handsome" popped into my head I had no idea where it came from. I  
had never really made a second glance at Darien because in my eyes he was   
older but only by 2 years he was 16 & I was 14 the same as Chad. As the  
Solo ended two hands coved my face & I heard 3 voices join in with the   
voices on the TV. I quickly removed the hands from my face & turned around,  
What I saw made me gasp in suprise. It was them "Boyzlife" They were home!!  
  
Ok do you like?? If you want me to write more you are going to have to   
review my story!! Also if you do review as much as I want there will be  
16 Chapters.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Love Song" Ch2  
  
  
Disclaimer: Of course Sailor Moon is not mine!!  
Disclaimer2: & "Love Song" is not mine! To bad for me!!  
  
  
Ch2  
  
  
"Did you miss me Usa" Chad said.I just giggeled with delight. "I thought  
you guys were not comeing home till next week" my little sister pipped.  
"We only told the news papper that so it would confuse our fans" Andrew  
answered. "They would mob us at the airport". "So" my dad cut in, "What  
is it like to have every girl in America want you". "AWFULL" Darien said.   
"I love it" Chad replyed "A little bit of both" Andrew said. We all just   
laughed. "So you wanna come over & play with us Usa"? Asked Chad. "Of coures"  
I relpyed. When we made it to the Shileds house their mom greeted me &   
Rini. "We have missed you twos faces so much" She told us. When we went  
down to their basement I noticed everything was the same as we left it.  
We started to play the song that I wrote "Love Song". As we played it we  
started to goof off with the lyrics. When it came to the Solo Darien got   
seriouse & played it so lovly. When he finished we heard a tap at one of the  
basement windows as we loked up we all saw faces of teen girls as we looked   
at the other windows we saw even more girls. "I thought you said no one knows  
that you are home" I said "It must have got out some how" Darien said in  
a upset tone. "Well duty calls brothers" Chad said with a smile on his face   
as he waved & blew kisses at all the girls. "So who's comming"? he asked  
"I gusse I will go" said Andrew with a sigh. "I am not goin out there I   
have had enouph of aotographs" Darien said as he was picking up his gutair  
"Ok whatever bro" Chad said as him & Andrew went up the stairs "Can I  
go"? Rini asked. "Sure" Andrew said with a smile. "You comming Usa"?  
Chad asked. "No I don't feel like it" I told him. As they left I got up  
the nereve to ask Darien why my song never made it on the final CD. he said  
"Well it got cut from the final mix" "But I thought it was one of your favorits"  
"It was but it's not about satisfying you own needs,We needed to make   
the best CD we could & that ment disappointing some people" I looked  
at Darien with shock. "Never mind" I told him. Just as I said that Andrew  
poked his head in through the basement door " Come on Darien your fans are dieing  
to get a glance at you" "Ok ok I am comming" Darien said in a fustrated voice.  
Andrew turned to me "Are you coming Usa" "Yeah, sure" I answered back.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now. Just as I said befor I need at least 3 reviws befor  
I write another Chapter!!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Love Song" Ch.3  
  
  
Disclaimer: As u all know I don't own Sailor Moon!! *sob*  
Disclaimer2: I don't own the book "Love Song" Only my Fanfiction.  
  
  
  
Ch.3  
  
As I walked out the front door I was shocked, in the Shileds front yard  
stood 100 or so teenaged girls all crowded around Chad. As soon as they   
Andrew & Darien come out of the door they ran tworad them. I had to jump   
out of the way just so I would not get stomped into the ground. I looked  
around for Rini & I noticed she was on a branch of a tree over looking  
all the fuss. As I made my way over to her I heard a girl yell "I love  
you Chad" & just as I turned around to see who yelled it I saw Chad  
giving the girl a kiss. All at once all the girls yelled I want a kiss too  
all Chad did was show them his grin & told them to line up. I was so   
jelouse at the moment. Then I yelled "Chad it's me Usa" Chad saw me &   
the look on his face looked like a little kid who just got caught with   
his hand in a cookie jar. "Oh hi Usa" his smiled just melted me & I   
forgave him. All the girls asked "who is she"? He answered "Oh just  
a friend that lives next door". Soon after a couple police men came &   
broke everything up to Chad's disappoitment. "You coming home Usa" my  
sister asked. I told her yes & headed home. I did not care if I left my  
gutair at the Shileds house.  
  
The next moring when I was coming out of my room I heard Mrs. Shileds  
talking to my mother. "We are leaving today" I buted in "Where are  
you going" I asked. Her answer was one I dreaded. "We are moving"  
I never thought it would come but it did. They were moving because   
of the mob of girls last night. Mrs. Shileds said they could not put  
neighborhood through that again. I had dressed & ran over to the Shileds house  
As I made it trough the front door I ran into Darien. "Hey Usa sorry about   
blowing up in your face last night" he said "You have to belive me I tried   
so hard to get your song on the album we all did. It turns out that the   
maneger wanted more of his songs on there so he could make more money"   
I told him it was ok & I did not blame him. "Do you know where Chad is"?  
"no" he said. "I am right here Usa" Chad said with a grin on his face.  
I talked to him about him moving for about 10 min. What suprised   
me was he asked me on a date to the beach. I was so happy  
Then my mom came over & told me I had to babysit the twins down the   
rode. I grabed my gutair & told everybody bye & I left.  
  
  
What do ya think?? Just as I said befor I need atleast 3 reviews befor   
I write another Ch. so start reviwing!! :)   



	4. *NOTE*

*NOTE*  
  
  
I have been real busy lately but scince I got 6 reviews tommorrow I  
am going to write 2 or 3 chapters. I am sorry it took so long!! Hope  
u for give me!! :) 


	5. Chapter4

Love Song CH. 4  
  
IMPORTANT!! Please go back to Ch.3 because I forgot a important part in that  
chapter!!  
  
  
"Oh Goodness there he is" I wached as a white limo pulled into my drive  
& out stepped Chad in a pair of shorts & t-shirt. I walked out the door   
to meet him. "We are going to have a blast Usa" Chad said to me as we   
got into the Limo. On our way to the beach he told me about his new house.  
the way he explained it, it sounded glamorous. As we parked & got out we   
had decided to rent bikes & view the beach. We did not get to enjoy the  
beach much because everytime I went to say something someone would notice   
Chad & start screaming. Befor we even got here I should have relized this   
kind of thing would happen. "Do you wanna race Usa" Chad asked. "Why so  
I can beat you" I had teased. "Lets race to the next Life Gard stand, Ready  
set, GO" As I peatled faster I noticed Chad was beside me the whloe time.   
"I won" We had both yelled as we came to a stop."I did & you know it" He  
said. Then he started to chase me into the water. We started to splash   
around untill a group of girls came running to Chad yelling & carring on.  
I took this opertunity to jump on Chads back to dunk him. It had worked  
but the only problem was that he was not laughing with me. "Stop" he had  
told me "You are making me look stupied in front of my fans". After a  
few aotographs we were riding & he was goofing off like his old self.  
We were soon stopped by a sharply dressed man. " Pardon me, I am   
Jacques Prizon, the manager of Cafe Limone" Befor I knew it we were setting   
on the balcony of Cafe Limone getting served a free meal. Soon a reporter  
came up to us & took a potograph. "Now your a celeb too" but what he forgot  
to say was because you are with me. I got the message loud & clear.   
As I looked at Chad I wished I was at the arcade eating greasy burgers  
but the picture I had in my head was not Chad sitting across from me  
at the arcade but his older brother Darien.  
  
The same rule applys I only contine if I get at least 3 reviews!! 


	6. Chapter 5

"Love Song" Ch.5  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same goes as befor.  
  
  
When I got back home from the date with Chad I told everybody what  
went on. They kept saying that it had to be the best thing that could  
ever happen to any girl, but why did it seem the oppisit of what they  
were telling me? The telephone ringing brought me out of my thoughts  
"Serena it's Rei" my little sister yelled. "hey girl is it true Boyzlife  
is back home?" Rei said all happy. "yea there home" I told her. "so when did  
you get back from the U.S.?" "Oh I got back about 2 hours ago, GUESS WHAT!!?"  
"You met a guy!" "Girl you know me way to well!" "So girl spill" For a hour   
we talked about this guy she met in the U.S. named Josh & about the Shileds  
leaving the nabhiorhood. The next morining as I steped out of the shower   
The phone rang. I picked up "hello Usa speaking" "Hey girl I miss you!"   
It was CHAD!! "I called to see if you wanted to come over to the new house  
& check it out & play a couple tunes, so do you wanna come?" "Do I ever!!"  
I yelled happily. "What time should I come over?" "Oh around 11:00 A.M."  
"Can't wait later Chad". Did that just happen!! Oh my gosh I have to find   
cloths to wear!! how will I fix my hair!! I was yelling as I was running   
around in my room with just my towle around me. "It might help if you get   
cloths for today, & then we can figuar out what to do for tommorow." It was   
my mom , she was in the door way just smiling away.  
  
  
THE END OF CH. 5  
  
  
you know the rules!! the 3 reviews rule befor I write another chapter.  
  
OH guess what   
I have a new fanfic idea wanna hear about it!! well ur gonna hear   
it anyway!! LOL!!  
  
it's called "Love, Kill, Run"  
  
it's about Serena meets a guy (Darien of course) on the net, they meet 5 times  
& fall in love but there is one problem Darien is in the Mofeia (hope I   
spelled that right) & when Serena goes for a suprise Visit he is gone  
with no trace!! Serena sends out a search for him on the net but nothing  
comes up.It seems imposable but when ur in the mofiea u get rid of all   
evidence!!What will happen? will she see him again?   
  
  
Do you think I should write it?? 


End file.
